


Midnight

by Miss_Murdered



Series: Our Histories - Victuuri Drabbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Angst, Soulful PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: Victor was different at midnight. And only Yuuri knew how to make him feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a companion piece to Moonlight. Or not... It stands alone.

It was different at midnight. Victor was different at midnight. He wasn’t the cool, confident, sexy man that the world knew. He was insecure, complaining that he was old, that his career was over and Yuuri never really knew how to make Victor feel better. He tried to tell him that Victor’s life was not over if he no longer skated – that there was another future and that Yuuri was going to be with him. Yet at midnight, on nights like this, Yurri had no chance of soothing Victor. At least not with words.

Victor had drunk too much. Or just not quite enough. He had drunk enough to be sad, thoughtful, reflective but not enough to feel nothing. It was a difficult version of Victor to deal with but Yuuri knew how.

Undressing him was somewhat difficult as Victor was not helpful in any meaningful way. He flailed his arms dramatically, complained that he was losing his hair, that he was losing the essence of what made him “him” but Yuuri ignored all those words and simply completed his task. Down to tight boxer briefs, Yuuri looked down at Victor. He could see scars from injuries, from falls on the ice and all the times Victor had put himself back together as any skater did.

“I’m washed up… no point in competing again…no point in you staying with an old guy like me,” Victor said, his words ever so slightly slurred.

“You’re not,” Yuuri said, “never say that again.”

Victor was about to open his mouth, say again something about how he was useless and old and pointless but Yuuri didn’t let him. He kissed those insecure and self-deprecating words. He devoured Victor’s mouth, thrust his tongue between those parted lips and he straddled the man that had been his world for so damn long like a drowning man in need of oxygen.

In the kiss, Yuuri tried to say it all.

_You’re perfect._

_I need you._

_I love you._

Reluctantly, Yuuri dragged his mouth from Victor’s lips and his lover moaned at the loss of contact. Yuuri couldn’t help smiling at the neediness, at the blatant desire in Victor’s blown out pupils, his messy hair and his plump lips glistening from their kisses. He looked like the very essence of sexual desire and Yuuri was glad all the negative thoughts had faded. As Victor had no reason to fear that Yuuri would leave. Not now. Not ever.

And Yuuri was going to prove it.

He proved it in butterfly kisses to Victor’s clavicle, to teasing licks around pert nipples, to biting gently at the skin of Victor’s thighs as he removed tight boxer briefs. Victor moaned, he jerked his hips and he bit at his lip and Yuuri could see the tautness of muscle underneath pale skin. He was torturing Victor in the most blissful way. And Yuuri would do it for as long as his stamina would allow.

Yet his stamina failed him at times with Victor. Especially when Victor got impatient. When Victor narrowed his eyes, licked his lips and rubbed up the length of his cock seductively.

“Fuck me,” he said.

Those words would always break Yuuri’s resolve. And Victor knew that even in his drunken state.

 rep was sloppy due to Victor’s demands and Yuuri feared he hurt him as he slid inside the warmth of Victor’s body. It seemed Victor didn’t care, reached out and reassured Yuuri he was fine. And once Yuuri was certain he could move (and when Victor started wriggling underneath him), he did so slowly with long languid thrusts of his hips. Despite Victor’s words, they were not fucking tonight.

It was something else. Maybe not making love… it sounded still a bit cheesy in Yuuri’s head. But it wasn’t fucking. Yuuri knew that much as he buried his face into Victor’s neck, licking and nipping at his pulse, tasting salty sweat on his tongue. He grabbed for Victor’s hand, entwined their fingers together on the bed sheets as he moved, his thrusts becoming harder, faster as he tried to keep the pace slow.

Victor made that impossible. He was always vocal in bed but when drunk his words spilled out even more copiously.

“Fu…ck Yuuri… good… there… keep going…”

The words tumbled out and Yuuri lifted his head from pale flesh so that he could kiss those pouty lips as his body rippled with pleasure as they moved together, bodies hot and close and moving like there would never be another moment like _this._ Maybe there wouldn’t be. Maybe Yuuri would never have to show Victor how much he loved him. Maybe Yuuri could wipe away those insecurities.

Yuuri couldn’t think about that now. Only kiss and move and _feel._

With his free hand, Victor had reached for his cock and Yuuri knew that his lover was nearing his peak. He was flexing, he was arching his back and Yuuri felt the splash of cum between them as Victor came. Their lips separated at Victor’s moment of climax and Victor threw his head back with such force that the bed felt like it rocked.

Yuuri wanted to last longer, wanted Victor underneath him looking debauched and beautiful, but he couldn’t. Not when Victor’s body was squeezing around him. And Yuuri came with a strangled cry, his whole body seeming to thrum and shudder from the intensity of his orgasm. He shuddered, his dick spilling and when it was finally over, he weakly fell down onto Victor and let his head rest on his smooth chest.

“I won’t leave you. Not ever,” Yuuri said softly, kissing at warm sweaty flesh.

“You might have to,” Victor replied lazily, “you’re feeling quite heavy and I need to… clean up.”

With a blush, Yuuri moved, slipped out and was making his way out of the bed when Victor dragged him back down with a laugh.

“No… don’t leave. We can clean up later.”

And with barely another word, Victor fell asleep and started to softly snore. Yuuri looked down at him, swiped the hair from his eyes and kissed at his forehead and whispered “I love you” before he too attempted to find peace in restful oblivion just as Victor had done.


End file.
